The adventures of a rose
by RAS144
Summary: Summary inside.Sakura's sister tells the Adventures she had.vote for SasuSaku,SasuOC,or NaruOC contains humor and Everyone's still 12.Warning:RANDOMNESS!
1. Chapter 1

**Black:The color of evil,the tainted,and darkness**

_White:The color of goodness,the pure innocent,and Light_

**_And red is the color of twilight._**

My name is Ami Haruno and this is my story

* * *

A/n Sorry this is short,my birthday was today and came home late.So all I could do was the summary you please review about if you like the summary or not.

Bye.

P.s.

vote for pairing:

SasuSaku

SasuOC

or

NaruOc(it wont stay that way for long)


	2. Go to Aurthor's note

**_Author's note_**

**Hi,Im Ras144 but you can call me razzy and here we have the "Destined Figher"**

Everyone:Who???

**Im talking about Sakura Haruno**

Everyone:ooooooooh

**_Hi everyone_**

**We have our loveable loudmouth cheese Naruto**

_Belive i-Im not cheese_

**And last but not least our sexy female gay Naruto-kissing-**

_HEY!!_

**crossdressing emo,Sasuke Uchiha**

**-About to kill me-**

**And My temporary bodyguard,Itachi**

-Hold a kunai to Naruto's and Sakura's throats-

**Lay a hand on me Uchiha and your lovers get it**

**Naruto!!!Sakura!!!Im not bi dammit!!!!!**

**Sure you're not-roll my eyes-,Disclaimer please**

Itachi:Ras144 does not own Naruto

Razzy:If I did Sasuke would be bi.

* * *

Black faded out and in to the bloody scenery 

_fade in,fade out _

_fade in,fade out_

_fade in,fade out_

"What is this?"

_fade in,fade out _

_fade in,fade out . _

_Pitch Black._

**(A/n:It was obviously someone dying)**

**With the lights out it's less dangerous **

**Even with a stranger**

**It never gets painless **

**Dont be afraid.**

There was a girl in a cage.

**Every time I think I'm gonna change it.**

**(Think Im gonna change it)**She closely opened her black eyes

**It's driving me insane**

Once fully opened they widend and turned red.

**(It's driving me insane!!!)**

Ahhhhhhhhhhh

"Ami"

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat,wondering what just happend.Out of nowhere her sister comes and hugs her."Ami are you ok?Did the evil bunnies take over the world again?"She said acting all caring like.But really,she was mocking me.'DAMN HER!!!'Ami was about to say something but her nee-san started talking again."Dont worry we'll put you in rehab and-"

"Dammit,it's not like before!!"Get one bad dream evil bunny overlords armed with dead weasels taking over the world and your sister thinks you're on crack.

After telling her and getting dress Ami and Sakura were walking to school.'Sakura Haruno,My big sister and the prettiest girl in school,we're the same age but because of how immature I act,I'm the little sister.And we're not really sister we're more like best friends living togethor.We never had that sisterly love feeling,we actually dislike each other so much that we decided to have different last names .'

"Hey Ami"She said.

"What is it?"She replied.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"Sakura asked

"Tell anyone what-"

All of a sudden passed us screaming"HAPPY BIRTHDAY UM-KUN!!!"

The person lefted behind ramen and SUSHI."ARIGATO,NARUTO-KUN!!!"

* * *

**(A/n:Kiss by a rose by seal goes with this)**

Flashback

"Class,we have a new student today. Please make her feel welcomed here.", He announced.

'Great another stupid fangirl we (mostly I) dont need'Sasuke groaned.

The new girl walked inside.

Her short hair was as red as an autumn leaf and her eyes were eitheir green or blue.She wore long shorts and a red shirt that matched it.She didnt seem different from any other girls.But Sasuke felt like she was.

'There's something about her that seems...heart-warming.' Sasuke though.

"Tell the class your name"Iruka said.

* * *

Sasuke was rudely awakend... 

"Baby!!!"

By a Naruto-like girl singing.

"I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey

Oo,

The more I get of you,the stranger it feels,yeah

Now that your rose is in bloom,

A light hits the gloom on the gray."

After she stopped singing she noticed the annoyed Uchiha.

"Hi Sasuke-kun,how are you today!!!"She said loud and happy.

"I was sleeping before a stupid someone woke me up."Sasuke replied.

She pouted as he went back to sleep.Ami hated being call stupid.Sure,she acts like a toddler but that doesn't mean she's an idiot."Fine,be that way."

Every guy came to her with a gift.She was pretty happy with her gifts.Choji's was the best.And Second was Hinata.

But did it really mattered since you're being treated like a princess?

NO!!!

'I Love being loved'

* * *

**Naruto:Happy Birthday Um-kun**

**Sakura:Happy Birthday Mi-chan**

**Razzy:Happy birthday dear Ami**

**Sasuke:(talking)Happy birtday to you**

**

* * *

**

A/n:Im discontinueing this until I feel confident enough that everyone will like this


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my gosh, I haven't been on Fanfiction since _Forever _****(Since school started) and **

**Im flattered that people are interested in my story, but I have to say Im gonna be on **

**a LONG hitaus because of:**

**-Low count of reviews**

**-Apparently every OC is a shallow flat uninteresting character called mary sue**

**-Loss of interest for the story**

**-Starting on a orginal(Not fan, my own) fiction on and Deviantart.**

**-And being a lazy person.**

**But I might still do a new chappy during the summer but that's only if I have time to (or after I start on my fictionpress story).**


End file.
